


What I Wish My Life Was

by God1643



Category: Real life - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643





	What I Wish My Life Was

My mom drove us to the tiny campus in Doylestown, we stopped at the little pathway leading into the school, and she told me, "Have a good day honey!" I nodded, flashed a smile, then hopped out of the car, grabbing the roof with one hand, propelling myself out, then landing with my left hand on the ground. My little brothers, Gavin and Ryan, said in a chorus of annoyance, "Show off." I just turned my head and smirked, my canines piercing the spring morning with their brightness. I walked into the simple foyer in the small doylestown campus of the private school, New Hope Academy. There Julia was, waiting for me, sitting on the little chair to my immediate left. She had a tissue in her hand, dabbing at her running mascara, a few soft sobs emerging from her Fuschia stained lips. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice immediately full of concern, dropping to one knee. She laughed softly, and spoke even softer: "There is something I need to tell you, but I think you will hate me for it." She said, bursting into full tears. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her, letting her cry into my fleece hoodie, the silence between us being broken every few seconds by tiny sobs from the beautiful young woman next to me then I held her shoulders, turned her, then looked her in her eyes and told her lovingly: "I could never feel anything but love for you, baby." "Well you see that's the thing..." She trailed off, bursting into tears again. "What is? Baby?" I said, pausing for a while between the two questions. Then she dropped a life changing bombshell. "You are going to be a Dad." She said simply, looking up at me, her eyes as big as oceans. I picked her up and spun her around, being ever so gentle not to put pressure on her hips. I pulled her in for a kiss, and we embraced for what seemed like hours, until we were jolted out of our daze, by a bubble popping. It was Emma. "So, you're gonna be a dad, huh? Congrats." She said, repositioning herself so that she had her ankles and her arms crossed, leaning against the wall. “Don’t tell anybody, please.” Julia said. “Yeah sure whatever.” Emma said putting on a mask of carelessness, but there was a hint of something resembling care in her voice. She walked away, popping another bubble, pulling out her phone after it chimed, then sat down in the small room next to the foyer, and began to mindlessly text her friends. We walked down to the big room for announcements, hand in hand, and Brian looked at us curiously. I looked at him quickly, and mouthed “Ask Later.” He nodded. We sat down quickly on the green ottoman/bench combo next to the wall, and I put my arm around her shoulders, my fingers tracing tiny patterns on her stomach, her arms lovingly wrapped around me tracing the word "Baby" with her purple fingernails on my toned back, every once in a while making me shiver. School flew by that day, us holding hands under the table during AP Chem and during History, Ryan droning on about the Colonial times, us just focusing on each other's company. One time he asked Julia a question, and I whispered the answer in her ear, my cool breath tickling her tiny lobe, making her giggle. “The answer is Roanoke.” Julia said. “Well done, for a cheater.” Ryan said, a hint of sass in his deep voice. Julia looked at him, clearly offended, then said: “Well that is right, but was the sass really necessary?” he just nodded, then, Julia just turned back to me, and we continued without a care in the world. Every once in a while, he asked a question, so, I just answered out of the side of my mouth, still focused entirely on making out. When school ended, we walked to the concrete pathway, and Julia left, climbing into her Mom’s car, glaring at her as soon as she started talking, making me and Brian laugh. Julia sent me a look that was cheerful, but the look she sent Brian could have melted a mountain. He instantly stood stock still, at attention like a soldier, to which every person standing in the school dismissal crowd erupted into uproarious laughter. That night I committed the most cliche teen romance act of all time. I climbed out of my house window, dropping to the ground with a dull thud, rolling onto my back to absorb the brunt of the impact, then, I hopped her backyard fence, and grabbed some rocks in her yard. I then began lobbing them up at her window, waking her up. She then showed up at the windowsill, her arms braced on it like she might fall out. She told me in a hushed yell: "What are you doing here?" I held up her favorite candy and her favorite scary movie. I smiled, and said: "Love you too much for one night apart." Julia's face softened, then she got dressed, came downstairs, and we cuddled in my backyard, watching the movie on my laptop, and when it was finished, she looked up at the stars, although, in her words, "It was difficult to find constellations with such a talented mouth on my neck." We woke up the next morning with a rather cinematic circle of faces around us, two belonging to Julia's parents, two of my parents, and one belonging to next door neighbor, Noah, who was giving me a thumbs up, a huge grin on his face, until his mom slapped him on the back of his head. I rolled over and poked Julia to wake up. She came out of her daze quickly. And immediately began yelling at her mom for breaking the peace between me and her on that cool, brisk Spring morning. I chuckled to myself then grabbed Julia's hand and we ran for the woods, then we hid in a little patch of brush off the trail behind Noah's house. We had a little spot of peace in those tiny bushes as we cuddled under the protection of the branches of an old Maple Tree, pointing out formations in the clouds, I found a dragon. She followed a plane through the sky with her eyes, until it began to sky write, and it spelled out "Marry Me Julia?" She pointed to it and looked at me, but I was already on my knees, holding an a Emerald encrusted gold set ring with a glittering Diamond in a ring of tiny Onyx gems. She gasped and nodded, whispering softly: "Yes." We walked back onto the path and Julia's parents found us, my arm around her shoulders, her left hand behind her back, as not to show the ring. When we arrived at school the following Monday, Julia and me walked downstairs and I leaned against the wall, as Julia showed off the ring to everyone at our little gossip group at the small white table next to the meeting room/ big room downstairs. Bobbi asked "Who?" And Julia looked at me, playing it off casually. We sat on the same spot as Friday, and I whispered to her "Do you know why the ring is like that, baby?" I said, tapping the center of the setting. She asked me : "Why?" "Because you are my only light in the darkness, like the Diamond in the Onyx." She tackled me onto the couch, and we made out until everyone shuffled in for morning announcements, and I tried to push her off, but pregnant woman can apparently be very strong if they want something. We heard someone clearing their throat. It was Rowen, and I said nonchalantly, "How have you been, Row?" "Good, I heard the news, congrats to you both." Julia hugged Rowen, showing her the ring, and a look of surprise emerged on her face, and she said, "Holy shit! Is that real?" I stood up and Julia nodded, but I simply said, "Can we keep this quiet? Please." Jack walked in, then said, "Keep what quiet?" I nodded to Julia and mouthed "Show him." She nodded then held out her left hand. His face was nothing but shock, then he pointed back and forth between the two of us, and we just nodded in unison, loving the fact that we were getting married. Ethan walked in, looked down, and saw the ring. He spun me and Julia around, one of us in each arm. Afterwards, he hugged Julia and Hi-fived me, a satisfying *Slap* coming from between our arms when our hands connected then, us both smiling brightly. He mouthed to me: “You really hit that?” I just nodded, and then mouthed very subtly, as not to be found out by Julia: “4 times.” holding up four fingers. When Gary walked in, we all just sat down at our normal spots, waiting for announcements to be over. Jack mouthed to me: “Wouldn’t Ethan and Row make a cute couple?” I nodded, but mouthed: “Don’t suggest it, Liz and him are good together.” Jack nodded, a look of understanding on his face. When announcements were over, the day passed by quickly, as we were both looking forward to the weekend. On the carpool drive back to our little cul de sac, we passed notes to each other, so Julia's mom wouldn't be able to understand. I used my little ballpoint pen from my Great-Grandma Carol. “What is with you and that pen?” Julia asked curiously, I sighed, not wanting to share, the wound was still ragged and bleeding, but Julia would be enough to bandage me. “My Great-Grandma Carol left it for me. She signed her wedding papers with it. It meant a lot to her, so it means a lot to me.” I said, finding a sudden interest in my feet. “No sadness allowed, Alex.” Julia said simply, and she kissed me, a little suddenly, to be perfectly honest. I kissed back, our lips colliding, finding solace in the other's embrace. We heard an "Ahem." It was Julia's mom. Her step- dad knocked on the car door window, and just pointed to the handle, I popped it open, picked up my bag from the trunk, then I walked to my door . Opened it, turned, and smirked at Julia’s parents and walked in backwards. I turned around and found a surprise guest chilling on the couch with my mom. It was Phoebe. "Hey Phebes. Why are you here?" I dropped my backpack and settled onto the couch, reaching over and hugging her on the couch, her hugging a little tighter than normal. When I pulled back away again, she was beaming, but also scowling, somehow. "Really Alex, you don't know why I'm here?" I shook my head, looking at my mom for help. She shrugged. "You remember Zach's brother, Alex Predhome?" I nodded, although the memory of the boy's personality was dulled. She sighed. "Well, as you know, Zach is a blabber-mouth, and so is Alex..." She took a long pause. Sighed, then spoke again, picking up where she left off. "Alex told me what you and Julia did." I stood up abruptly and said, cutting her off, "Can I speak to you in private?" I said through gritted teeth, a nervous laugh emerging anyway. I hurried out of the room, grasping Phoebe by the arm. I spoke through gritted teeth again, a wild look in my eyes. "Nobody in the neighbourhood knows about the pregnancy and I would like to keep it that way." Phoebe's eyes grew wide, and she spoke softly "Wait, go back a minute, did you say pregnancy?" My eyes widened, and I nodded in shame, then I looked up, a smile on my face. "I'm gonna be a dad!" I yelled, forgetting my mother was in the other room. My dad flew over the animal gate on his office, and screamed in unison with my sister, brothers and mother "WHAT!?" I ran out our door, faster than I deemed possible. I sped toward the backyard fence, hurdled it, and scrambled up the siding to Julia's bedroom window, and knocked. She opened the pane, and I scrambled inside, collapsing on the wall, panting like a dog after a too-long walk. "I, I, I..." I tried to get the words out but couldn't, and Julia propped me up on her bed. She ran downstairs and brought back up a glass of water. "It seems as though my entire family knows about little EOR there." I pointed at her belly. "What is EOR?" She asked as I downed the water. "Ah... Ethan or Rachel." She crossed her arms. "I will ignore that for now, and move on to HOW THE F**K DO THEY KNOW?" I cringed at the sudden burst of ludicrous volume. "I accidentally told a family friend, but I said it too loud. You know how echo-ey my house is." "Boy do I." "So do my little Bros. I don't think they will ever recover from our "Bursts of Fun", if you know what I mean." "I do." She said, smirking, I sent the smirk straight back. "Hey Jul?" I asked, waiting for her response. "Yeah Babe?" She asked. "Where do you wanna get married?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe Acadia or Vermont? Among the maples?" She said. I ran to her and kissed her passionately. She was knocked off balance, but my hand caught her lower back, and I pulled her up again. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pulled away, but left our foreheads touching. "That sounds Perfect, like your beautiful voice." She smiled, a small amount of shock still in her face, but soon her face softened into an adorable beaming smile. We sat on the bed, the time peacefully passing from 7:42 PM to 3:00 AM on her digital alarm clock. At 3:00 I got up, and walked peacefully downstairs, grabbing two stout glasses out of the cupboard. I walked to the fridge, and took the pitcher of water from the middle shelf. I poured water out of the pitcher into one glass, and began stirring in the Flavorant. I put the water back, and reached for the ingredients of the "MSR" or "Morning Sickness Remover" a mix of flat tonic water, Alka-Seltzer, and calcium tablets. It tasted like finely-ground liquid gravel.


End file.
